Revenge
by ohsocomical
Summary: Masamune decides to mess with Nile. But, he never thought of the consequences...


"Come on Nile, I'm sorry!", Masamune said almost fearful. Nile, however, wasn't backing down. Masamune would pay.

What exactly did he do? Time to go back a couple hours before...

"Masamune? What are you doing with that marker?", Madoka asked quite puzzled. The black-haired blader turned to Madoka and replied,"Oh nothing~."

It was obviously a lie and she knew it. He was probably going to play a prank or something related to that. She silently hoped he wouldn't play a prank on someone who would possibly end his life.

Madoka rolled her eyes. "If you say so..." She continued back to her work. Masamune left the room and went to find his victim.

There was a person he specifically wanted to do this to. He wanted to see if they were in a position, more or less asleep, to do what he planned. Masamune chuckled almost silently as he crept down the hall.

Masamune arrived at where his said victim might be. And, they were.

Nile was sleeping on a couch. His breathing was slow and his eyes were closed, proving it.

Silently walking towards the sleeping teen, Masamune pulled the cap off the marker. He grinned and began drawing on Nile's face.

Little doodles cover his face once Masamune finished. They were quite funny to him, but he was careful not to laugh. He put the cap back on the marker and went out the room. He snickered as he did and rushed down the hall, making sure he would be as far away as possible once Nile woke.

* * *

"Yo Nile." Nile's eyes flickered open. "Hrm...?" He looked up into the face of his familiar teammate, Kyoya Tategami. Nile let out a yawn and asked,"What is it? I was taking a nap." Kyoya replied, completely blunt,"Well, while you were enjoying your little snooze, someone decided to use your face as a canvas."

Nile immediately sat up and barked,"What?!" He leapt off the couch and rushed into the bathroom. His face twisted into a horrified expression once he saw the drawings on his face.

Some were random faces, others were of objects such as a beyblade.

Nile's mouth hung wide open. He was like that for a couple moments before grabbing soap and a towel to remove the marker off his face. As he did this, Nile growled and began thinking of the person he knew that was solely responsible for this caper.

He walked out of the bathroom, a scowl etched on his face. "Where are you going?", Kyoya asked questioningly. "To kill a unicorn.", Nile said with an edge in his voice.

* * *

Masamune was chilling at his friend Shaian's house. He had already told Shaian about his little prank. She wasn't surprised that he would do that. And she wasn't surprised he did it to Nile. She always described them as friendly-rivals, that who wouldn't hesitate to mess with each other.

Shaian asked,"Are you sure Nile wouldn't come looking for you here? I mean, it is kind of normal for you to come over to my house to hide." Masamune stretched out and replied,"Nah. It's not like he knows I was the one who drew on him." She rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Even if he didn't know you did it, who do you think he would think did that to him?" Masamune shrugged. "I don't know. But, he wouldn't figure out it was me," Shaian shook her head, replying,"If you say so Masa."

Once Shaian finished picking up stuff around the living room, she plopped down on the couch next to her friend. "So, do you wanna watch something or play a game or...?" Masamune thought for a moment before responding,"Let's play a game." She suggested, "Super Smash Brothers Brawl?" He nodded his head almost excitedly.

She went to put the game in the system, asking Masamune,"Sooo... You wanna make a bet on whose the better player." He snorted. "Of course _I'm_ the better player, but sure. Why not?" The teen girl smirked and rolled her eyes.

After putting the game in, she went back to her seat with two Wii remotes. She grinned as she chose her character.

"This is what I what to do if I win...", Shaian began.

* * *

Nile wandered around the building, looking for Masamune. He found no trace of him and no one knew where he was. There was one person he had not asked, that being Madoka.

He entered the room where she was working. Though, she wasn't exactly working. More like just observing the beyblade she was tinkering with. Madoka glanced up when Nile said, "Hey." The teen smiled and greeted,"Hi Nile. What's going on?"

He replied with an annoyed tone,"Looking for Masamune. You seen him?" Madoka knew at that point what was going on. "He told me he was going to Shaian's house for the afternoon. I had asked him why and he told me that ' _it was for safety_ '. At the time, I was confused. Not so much anymore now." Nile gave a pretadory smirk. "Thanks Madoka, I owe you one." He then left, closing the door behind him.

Madoka sighed and thought, _When will Masamune learn?_

* * *

"Thihihihihis ihihihihihis nahahahahat faihihihihihihir!", Masamune said aloud through his laughter.

Masamune lost the bet. His punishment: be tickled. And oh, how he hated being tickled. What was worst was that Shaian knew exactly where to tickle him to drive him crazy.

"Not fair? _You_ were the one who lost the bet! Fess up to your punishment Masa!" Shaian danced her fingers around her friend's bottom ribs. He squirmed and wriggled about, but he had to take it. He lost the bet and had to be true to it.

"Hahahahaw muhahahahach lohahahahahgeherherherher?!" Shaian turned her head to look at the clock, ceasing her attack. She took a moment to contemplate how long she should tickle him. "Hmm... About a minute more, 'kay?" He nodded and braced himself for more tickling.

Before Shaian began again, there was a knock at the door. "Wonder who that could be? I'll be right back Masa." She got off the blader who was panting. "Okay, I'll be waiting.", he replied, though he wasn't looking forward to more torture.

Another knock echoed through the house. "Coming!", Shaian yelled down the hall. She finally got to the door and opened it. Nile was standing there, his expression changing from normal to a smile.

"Nile!", she said smiling. Nile lifted his hand. "Hey." Shaian moved out of the way to let him in. "What brings you to my humble abode?" Nile turned to her. "Looking for Masamune. Is he here?"

Shaian froze slightly. _He knows._ She thought almost immediately.

As she went to say something, there was a loud, "OUCH!". "Uhhhh... Yeah, he's here.", she said awkwardly.

The emotion in Nile's face turned into a predator going after it's prey. "Good. Now I can beat the living-" Shaian suddenly grabbed him, startling him. "Um, Nile? Can I tell you something about Masa?" This peaked his curiousity and he calmed. He nodded afterwards, letting her whisper something in his ear.

His mouth slowly crooked into a smirk and he let out a small evil chuckle.

Masamune was in for it now...

* * *

Upon hearing Nile's name, Masamune leapt from the couch. But, he hit the table as he went to do so, stubbing his toe. He released an 'ouch' from his lips, slapping a hand over his mouth.

Now Nile _knew_ he was here! Shoot!

He dashed up the stairs to hide in Shaian's room. It wouldn't provide much safety, though he would be hidden from Nile.

Opening the closet door, he hopped in and closed it. It was quite dark in the closet and the room itself. Hopefully the darkness could help hide him from Nile's wrath.

Alas, it was not so.

Masamune heard Shaian's door squeak open. "Masamune? You're in here aren't you?" He kept silent, recognizing Nile's voice.

Footsteps were heard walking across the room. He held his breath. The feet stopped suddenly.

Masamune felt himself blink in the darkness. Moments went by and nothing happened. What was Nile doing?

The door's knob made a turning noise and it flung open. Light burst into the closet, blinding Masamune for several seconds. He felt someone grab his shirt and yank him out the closet.

He landed on the floor, rubbing his head and still a bit blinded. He mumbled something inaudible.

"Thought you could hide from me did you?" Masamune froze. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at Nile, who was watching him intently with cold eyes and an angry frown across his face.

Masamune grinned nervously. "H-Hey Nile...! Wh-What's up...?" Nile bared his teeth slightly, almost growling,"You know what's up Kadoya. Your little prank that you pulled? You're going to pay for it dearly."

Gulping, he backed away from Nile, his back against the wall. "You're going to regret what you did Masamune."

"Come on Nile, I'm sorry!", Masamune said almost fearful. Nile, however, wasn't backing down.

As Nile got closer, he accidently stepped on Masamune's hurt toe. He hissed, "Ow!" He stepped back as the black-haired blader nursed his toe. "Sorry. I didn't mean to.", Nile apologized, sincerly meaning it. He replied with "It's fine." and continued to look at his toe.

Nile got on his knees and said, "Here lemme look..." Masamune couldn't respond as he grabbed his ankle and examined the toe.

Unknown to him, Nile was just _pretending_ to look his toe. His true plan was something truly diabolical.

"Hm... It just looks bruised. But..." Nile suddenly ran a finger down Masamune's foot, very slowly. Masamune nearly giggled, slapping his hands over his mouth. "N-Nile! Don't do tha-hahahaha-t!" Nile once again ran a finger down his foot's arch as Masamune spoke.

Smiling, Nile suddenly began skittering all of his fingers on Masamune's foot, causing him to giggle. "Nihihihihihile! Stahahahahap!", he said through his covered mouth.

He said teasingly to Masamune,"What's the matter Masamune? _Ticklish?_ " Stopping the attack on his foot, Nile moved his hands up and began kneading his soft stomach.

"Nahahahahat thehehehehe behehehehehelelelelelly!", Masamune giggled. That was one of his most ticklish spots. Though, only one place was the most ticklish out of all. Thankfully, Shai only knew where it was.

Nile couldn't help but smile at poor Masamune. Managing to lift his jacket, he raked his fingers down his stomach's soft skin. "Nihihihihihihihile! Nohohohohohoho! Plehehehehehease!" He shook his head replying,"I'm just getting started."

Once he hit the bellybutton, Masamune's laughter increased in volume and pitch. Nile was surprised the window didn't crack, or break for that matter.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! DOHOHOHOHOHON'T! STAHAHAHAP!" Nile replied with satification, "Don't stop? If you insist~."

Masamune was quick to find that he should've worded his sentence more carefully. Now Nile was vigorously digging in the skin. He was rewarded with more laughter flowing from the blader's mouth.

Then suddenly, Nile leaned down and pressed his lips against Masamune's stomach. He blew out onto his belly, causing it to ripple with ticklish sensations. This drove the poor black hair over the edge.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO-HOHOHOHOHOHO! NI-HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI-!" Masamune couldn't force a single, full word out. Nile blew several more raspberries into his stomach before ceasing his attack.

Masamune couldn't hardly move as the tickling weakened him. Giggles still left his mouth, still feeling the vibes from the tickling. "Nihihile... Wh-hihihihiy...?"

"Don't act like you don't know. This is my revenge for drawing on my face. I was going to beat you senseless, but Shai didn't want me to. So, she gave me the idea of tickling you. Speaking of which, your punishment isn't quite over yet..."

Masamune tensed and barked,"Wh-what?! N-no Nile! No more!" He tried to crawl away, it was futile however. His tormentor reached out and ran his fingers along his neck. The reaction was violent and caused a shiver down his spine.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAT THERHERHERHERE!" Nile was surprised at Masamune's actions toward the sudden touch. He didn't even know how sensitive his neck was until right then.

"Geez Masamune, I would've never known you had such a sensitive neck." Masamune growled in response,"Sh-shut up!"

Great, now Nile knew about his most ticklish spot. Though, he was thankful he wouldn't tickle it like Shaian would. How she did it was absolutely terrible. Just thinking about it made him shiver.

Fingers once again ran along his neck, causing loud laughs to spill from Masamune.

"NIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI- PLEHEHEHEHEHEHE-!" The torture was terrible and he wasn't sure if he could take it. Nile added on to it by using his free hand to tickle his navel, occasionally dipping into his bellybutton.

"GAHAHAHAHAHA! NI-HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! STAHAHAHAHAHAH-!" Full words hardly left the Japanese's mouth as the horrid tickling went on. He hoped that it would end soon.

After a few more minutes passed, Nile stopped. He got off Masamune who was giggling and panting. Sweat beaded his forehead and tears streamed down his red face. His body took in several, thankful breaths.

"Okay, your punishement is now official over. Try to mess with me again and it'll be round two." After that, Nile left the room, leaving Masamune to rest.

Masamune got up a few minutes after he left the room. He automatically crossed Nile off his prank list in his mind. Being tickled by the ruthless African was enough for him. He would rather have Shaian tickle him, her being a lot more merciful.

As he walked down stairs, he saw Shaian playing the Wii. She was playing as Link and fighting three other computers.

"Hey Masa. How'd it go?" He stared at her and replied, "You know how it went. After all, you _told_ Nile I was ticklish. I'd rather him beat me senseless than that!"

Shaian gave her friend a reassuring smile and said sweetly, "Aw Masa, don't be so upset. It was just a little tickling." He growled at her and suddenly pounced. He put his hands on both sides of her head.

"Oh, like you would know how embrassing it is to be tickled by someone who happens to be your rival! I wouldn't be surprised if he's going to tell everyone else that I'm ticklish! I won't be able to show my face around there again!"

Shaian sighed. She knew why he was so upset and felt his pain. "Don't worry. I made Nile promise not to tell anyone else." He looked at her. "How do you know he'll keep his word?" She rolled her eyes and responded,"Masamune, this is _Nile_ were talking about. Not Gingka or Yuu. He'll keep his promise, I'm very sure."

He still did not convinced. Though, he sighed and told her,"Okay. But, if he tells anyone, I'll beat him into next week." Shaian chuckled, knowing Nile would easily defeat Masamune. She didn't say anything although, not wanting to insult him.

He then cracked one of his goofy smiles. "Should we get back to playing the game?" Shaian grinned and replied,"Sure, right after... This!"

She leaned up quickly, holding her friend in place. He was caught by surprise, but knew what was coming next.

Shaian latched onto his neck, nibbling on it while saying, "Imma a vampire and I shall consume your delicious blader bloooooood~!" He was once again doubled over in laughter as this is how she liked to tickle his neck in the most horrible way. By lightly nibbling on it with her teeth.

"SHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! YOUOUOUOUOUOU KNOHOHOHOHOHOW MYHIHIHI NEHEHEHEHECK IHIHIHIHIHIS-"

Shaian croned,"Ticklish? Oh no, I would've never known!" She carried on with nipping the teen's sensitive neck, soaking in his cute laugh. She enjoyed hearing it and wouldn't hestitate to tickle him to hear it.

Shaian decided to do it for a few moments longer before pulling away, saying, "Okay, _now_ we can play the game." Masamune rubbed his neck and murmured, "Of course now you wanna play it after torturing me..."

She released a laugh, reaching for the Wii remote and giving it to her friend. They played the game for several hours afterwards, having a great rest of the day.


End file.
